Dyskusja użytkownika:Elfik
Strona Główna Newsman/Newswomen - zgłoszenia Daniel 'Witam, nazywam się Daniel i zgłaszam się jako ochotnik na stanowisko newmana. Mógłbym pisać np. wiadomości o serialu, a także dzielić się nabytą wiedzą. Jestem na bieżąco z USA, więc obejrzałem wszystkie odcinki 3 sezonu. Kontakt gg: 3244994 mail: damelek@gmail.com --d 09:18, 11 cze 2007 (PDT)Daniel ' Tomek Też chętnie pomogę - np. streszczenia 3 sezonu. GG: 5155230. Tomek * Dogadane --Elfik 06:45, 17 Oct 2006 (PDT) ---- 3 ?? Witam Mógłby ktoś napisać coś dokładniejszego o tym projekcie ;) * podaj jaki kontakt do ciebie --Elfik 04:03, 17 Oct 2006 (PDT) ** żle zrozumiał zadanie :) --Elfik 06:45, 17 Oct 2006 (PDT) ---- Umbakrail --Umbakrail 09:25, 17 Oct 2006 (PDT) * nom ale napisz cos od siebie :) czym bys chciał sie zając i zostaw jakis kontakt --Elfik 10:02, 17 Oct 2006 (PDT) ---- 5 ?? No to tak Moja propozycja newsa to wstawienie filmików promujących 3 sezon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z5yyRgJsDY0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KV96l0ABkW4 nie ma sensu prezentować obu wystarczy jeden Przyznam się że oglądałem już 2 odcinki z 3 sezonu i są dość ciekawe jak coś służe linkiem ---- Tomek077 Hej, mam na imię Tomek. Chętnie mógłbym Wam pomóc w ulepszaniu tej strony. :) Uważam, że spełniam wymagane kryteria. Mój numer gg: 4334115. Pozdrawiam! Tomek077 ------ Zardzel Piotrek z tej strony :D Jestem do waszej dyspozycji jeśli chodzi o newsy :] Powyższe kryteria spełniam :D GG# 8209121 mail: zardzel@gmail.com Proszę o kontakt i pozdrawiam :D --Zardzel 10:52, 23 Oct 2006 (PDT) * przyjęty :) --Elfik 11:24, 23 Oct 2006 (PDT) ---- Nuszka Mam pytanie: *Czy można ustawić aby inni urzytkownicy nie mogli edytować mojego profilu? **nie--Lukasew 12:16, 24 Nov 2006 (PST) ** Nie taka opcje ma tylko admin którego na lostpedi pl nie ma :P a ty lukasew spadaj z mojego profilu lol --Elfik 12:34, 24 Nov 2006 (PST) ---- sportsmen Chciałem spytać, czy datę w formacie: "07:18, 20 maj 2007 (PDT)" można osiągnąć przez jakąś komendę (bardziej logiczne) czy wpisuje się ją ręcznie? Podpatrzyłem to na którejś stronie dyskusji. Dzięki. *tak , przed ostatni guzik w narzędziach ;) **Dzięki. ---- SphynX Chciałbym zająć się tą pracą, ponieważ szukam nowych wyzwań, by rozwijać samego siebie i doskonalić swoje umiejętności. Angielski - perfect. Question is simple: What can I do for You? 0 problemów z ortografią (jestem "oczytany"). Uważam, że redagowanie newsów nie sprawi mi żadnego problemu. E-mail - pred@interia.eu | GG - 7504442 <- Czekam na pozytywne rozpatrzenie mojej sprawy :-) *podbije na gg --Elfik 00:50, 21 maj 2007 (PDT) ---- Dider Witam Na poczatku chcialbym powiedziec, iz spelniam powyzsze warunki i bardzo bym chcial dolaczyc do waszego serwisu. Mam duzo wolnego czasu i mysle ze sprostam temu zadaniu. Bardzo interesuje sie LOSTEM i chcialbym miec wklad w rozwijaniu sie lostpedii. Czekam na odpowiedz i kontakt Pozdrawiam Dider Nick: Dider Kontakt: gg- 1038164, e-mail - mistrz_dider@hotmail.com * Dogadane --Elfik 00:50, 21 maj 2007 (PDT) ---- villa Czesc! Mam na imię Michał, jestem wielkim fanem Lost. Odkąd pamiętam zawsze lubiłem pisać. Dobrze znam język angielski, często dużo czasu spędzam na zagranicznych serwisach o Zagubionych. Pomoc w redagowaniu tej strony była by dla mnie wielką przygodą a zarazem wielkim krokiem w przód w moim życiu. Czasu mam także sporo ponieważ, na studiach nie mam wielu zajęć. Moją ulubioną postacią a w Lost jest Hugo ze względu na swoje niebywałe poczucie humoru. Jeśli będziecie zainteresowani moją ofetą prosze o kontakt. Pozdrawiam! Michał Sieprawski--D.villa 14:31, 26 maj 2007 (PDT) *Proszę o podanie jakiegoś kontaktu --Elfik 22:08, 26 maj 2007 (PDT) ---- Kamil Czech Witam nazywam się Kamil Czech uwielbiam serial Lost Zagubieni Chciałbym też powiedzieć że spełniam powyższe warunki Kontakt GG:2569615 Admin # Zobacz bo odpisał--ZŁB 09:32, 15 lut 2007 (PST) # wiem widziałem .--Elfik 10:19, 15 lut 2007 (PST) # No i ...? :P # nie wiem czy on doemnei oczekuje ze powiem czy tak ogólnie :P napisz mu co uważasz ja terz potem napisze cos --Elfik 11:16, 15 lut 2007 (PST) # Napisz, że się zgłaszasz i po krzyku, zarekomenduj też lukasa, Puv & Regedit są ostatnio zbyt mało aktywni --ZŁB 12:14, 15 lut 2007 (PST) # zgłosiłem siebie i lukasa jak by ktoś dostał to poprostu da Sysopa tobie Puv i komus kto się jeszcze udziela --Elfik 01:49, 16 lut 2007 (PST) # Gratki za Admina. Dostarczyłem ci właśnie kilka śmieci do usunięcia. :P --ZŁB 03:29, 18 lut 2007 (PST) # lol nie jestem adminem tylko SYSOP cos jak mod :P prawa ma ograniczone mogę usuwać zamaykać strony itp --Elfik 04:20, 18 lut 2007 (PST) # I tak tego nie rozróżniam Za moda tesh gratki :P Lukasew uprzedził cię w sprzątaniu :P # Załatwił tego SYSOP'a to musiałem mu jakoś pomóc :) --Lukasew 04:45, 18 lut 2007 (PST) # Ileś forsy do kopertki dał? :P --ZŁB 04:47, 18 lut 2007 (PST) # mod moze zarządzać artami a admin może zarzadzać całą strona konfiguracja itp itp ale nie ma zle troche porządku się zrobi i moze admin nam zaufa bardziej ;P a kopreta byłą gruba :) --Elfik 04:50, 18 lut 2007 (PST) #Jak chcesz jeszcze trochę posprzątać to proponuje http://pl.lostpedia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Unusedcategories http://pl.lostpedia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Unusedtemplates http://pl.lostpedia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Unusedimages http://pl.lostpedia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Lonelypages http://pl.lostpedia.com/wiki/Specjalna:DoubleRedirects w sumie tu już jest czysto ale później kto wie --ZŁB 08:55, 20 lut 2007 (PST) # wiem juz przeglądałem --Elfik 10:11, 20 lut 2007 (PST) Staty #Chciałbym zainstalować na Str. Głównej zewnętrzne staty- chcę się dowiedzieć z jakich stron najczęściej wchodzą ludki na lostpedię i jakich słów używają znajdując nas w google. Upchnąłbym to gdzieś w okolicy współpracy. Jak się nie sprawdzi zawsze można wywalić Zawsze moge pomóc we wszytskim, dodac jakies newsy, obrazki, filmiki, szablony moge zrobic. Po emisji w USA zawsze aktualizuje rózne zagadnienia Dyskusja news *Szablon:Sectionbox News Może ten szablon do newsów?--ZŁB 07:45, 1 cze 2007 (PDT) *po co kombinować jak jest dobrze :> --Elfik 08:38, 1 cze 2007 (PDT) *Witam. Niedawno odrzucono mój news - trudno, nie będę się obrażać :). Był on częściowo skopiowany z innej strony, więc teraz wiem, że takich nie przyjmujecie. Ale dlaczego przyjeliście news <<"Through the Looking Glass" - okiem Roberta Peltona i Popular Mechanics>>, skoro na stronie www.zagubieni.pl jest łudząco podobny, a moim zdaniem oryginalny news "FAKT CZY FIKCJA?"? Liczę na odpowiedź--Kate 15:20, 9 cze 2007 (PDT) * Nie wszystko da się wyłapać :) tak teraz patrze inaczej napisane ... możliwe ze tłumaczyli z tej samej strony P.S dzięki za robotę w retrospekcji ;)Życzę dalszej owocnej pracy (również z newsami !). --Elfik 07:10, 9 cze 2007 (PDT)